


Asexual Newsies (HCs and One Shots)

by kaywritesfanfic



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, asexual newsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesfanfic/pseuds/kaywritesfanfic
Summary: A collection of head canons and one shots I wrote about the newsies being on the aspectrum.





	1. Homoromantic Asexual Racetrack Higgins (HCs)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote about any of the newsies being asexual. It got so much feedback, I decided to write more. There was next to no asexual (or other aspectrum) content for the Newsies fandom, and I decided to change that. Please let me know what you think!

  * Tells so many ace jokes.
  * Like so many.
  * The others literally are sick of hearing his voice.
  * “Hey, guys, I’m R _ace_.” 
  * “When you’re asexual, the world is yer _ace_ ter.”
  * Everyone is talking about a guy/girl that they find hot and Race is kind of just sitting there.
  * “I’m too ace for this.”
  * Was confused about being asexual when he realized he liked Spot. 
  * He found out that romantic attraction and sexual attraction were two different things.
  * Spot already liked Race, and when Race told him that he was still attracted to him–despite the lack of sexual attraction–he fully supported him.
  * Wears a black ring on both of his middle fingers.
  * When someone insults asexuals, he flips them off with both fingers.
  * If he comments on someone’s physical attractiveness, he gets weird looks.
  * “What? I ain’t blind. Just because I don’t want the cake, it doesn’t mean it isn’t pretty.”
  * “They’re _ace_ theticly pleasing.”
  * Spot will act like he’s annoyed at the jokes, but he makes a few when an opportunity arises.
  * Race finds out that Albert is asexual.
  * Twice the amount of ace jokes.
  * Someone called them “two peas in a pod”
  * Race calls him and Albert “two aces in a deck”
  * Race pretends to propose to Albert with a black ring for his middle finger.
  * “Will you be my _ace_ ociate?”
  * “As long as you are my _ace_ istant.”




	2. Panromantic Asexual Specs (HCs)

  * The first person he tells is Crutchie
  * Crutchie is 500% supportive
  * Helps him to come out to the others
  * Everyone is supportive af
  * “If anyone messes with my ace son you’ll have a lot of boys to answer to”
  * Specs finds out he’s panromantic
  * He has the biggest crush on a guy at his school
  * He doesn’t know how to flirt
  * Goes to Romeo for help
  * Specs walks up to the boy and introduces himself
  * They actually hit it off very well
  * After a few months of dating, Specs tells him that he’s ace
  * The boy is ace too (much to Specs’ excitement)
  * Specs is always bringing him around the others
  * The others are always joking about weddings
  * Hand. Holding.
  * Specs is, like, two heads taller than this boy
  * The other boys buy Specs a lot of ace merch
  * If there’s a shirt, he has it
  * Even if it’s something that he doesn’t use, he’ll have it
  * Crutchie bought him an asexual flag to put in his room




	3. Demiromantic Asexual Crutchie (HCs)

  * He’s the biggest cuddle bug
  * If he’s had a bad day, every newsie offers to cuddle
  * On one occasion, they _all_ cuddled with him at the same time
  * His favorite one to cuddle with is Buttons (but he doesn’t let anyone know)
  * He’s demiromantic, so he only has a romantic attraction after having an emotional connection to someone beforehand
  * Which includes a lot of the newsies
  * Crutchie gives the best relationship advice
  * Crutchie is given an ace flag to attach to his crutch (given to him by JoJo)
  * The others are super protective
  * “If you don’t accept aces, you are not allowed within five feet of my son” -most likely Jack
  * Albert bought him a shirt that said “Violets are blue, Roses are red, I’m ace as heck, So let’s cuddle instead”
  * Race got him a shirt that said “Asexual pirates aren’t interested in your booty”
  * Buttons got him a black ring for his middle finger
  * He wears his stuff everyday
  * Every. Day.
  * He’s very open about being ace




	4. Aromantic Asexual Davey Jacobs (HCs)

o boys  
o girls  
* food

  * Davey is aroace
  * He just loves platonic love
  * He accepts hugs like he accepts food
  * He gets awkward when someone hits on him
  * Like _super_ awkward
  * He doesn’t know how to tell them
  * He tells Jack first
  * Jack is Protective Mom™
  * Race was the next one to find out
  * He threatens to soak anyone that touches him
  * Elmer finds out and spends 90% of his money buying Davey ace pride stuff
  * Davey tries paying Elmer back
  * Elmer returns the money
  * Davey and Elmer go back and forth until Davey realizes Elmer isn’t giving up
  * Davey tells Les and Les is just like:
  * “Okay. Want some pizza?”
  * Once everyone knows, it’s literally
  * Flags. Everywhere.
  * His parents are okay with it, even though they don’t really understand it
  * When the others are talking about crushes, he’s talking about food.
  * “He’s just so _hot._ ” “Want to know what else is hot? Pizza.”
  * He’s the go-to person for rants because he can just sit and listen all day without having any comments.




	5. Grayromantic Asexual JoJo de la Guerra (HCs)

  * So like he loves hugs and cuddles
  * He tells Elmer first
  * Elmer is honestly the most accepting person you can find
  * He hears that JoJo is ace and he is so happy
  * JoJo is a grayromantic. For him, romantic attraction is rare, but not uncommon
  * He starts developing feelings for Elmer and he doesn’t really know how to handle it
  * Elmer and JoJo are the semi-platonic/semi-romantic couple
  * This means cuddles, hand holding, and two Happy Bois™
  * Elmer shows no hesitation when it comes to introducing JoJo as his boyfriend
  * Forehead kisses
  * Everyone knew that JoJo and Elmer were a thing, but they didn’t know that JoJo was ace until he told them
  * If you think the boys are accepting
  * You are _**ABSOLUTELY**_ right
  * It’s them buying JoJo every bit of merch they can
  * And Elmer getting him a ring




	6. Biromantic Asexual Katherine Plumbler (HCs)

  * She’s biromantic
  * She does like Jack, but not _that_ way
  * He’s supportive af
  * Respects her boundaries
  * He still makes innuendos, but she just laughs and pushes him
  * All of the newsies are buying her every single ace pride thing they can get their hands on
  * She flaunts it with pride
  * She will let people know that she’s got 20 boys that will beat them up if they try anything
  * She will literally fight to the death to defend any of the LGBTQIPA+ newsies
  * She’s not a sex-repulsed ace, but she has no interest in going that far in a relationship
  * Kath loves cuddling
  * Finds out that Race is asexual and she is _so happy_
  * They are all the time talking about food
  * They will wear their ace stuff out in public together
  * Actual besties




	7. Graysexual Albert DaSilva (HCs)

  * He only experiences sexual attraction on occasion
  * He realizes that he likes Race
  * Supportive Race
  * Always seen together
  * Race gets Albert a flag 
  * Albert is always wearing a ring
  * The other boys are the literal definition of Fiercely Accepting™
  * Albert came out to the others by saying “you are what you eat” and putting an ace of hearts in his mouth
  * Regretted it when he triggered his gag reflex
  * The others consider it the best coming out they’ve ever witnessed
  * He comes to JoJo with his problems
  * He’ll make puns when the opportunity arises.
  * “I aced that test guys.”
  * “I am the ace up my sleeve.”
  * He introduces himself with a joke
  * “I have an ace up my sleeve. It’s me. I’m the ace up my sleeve. I’m asexual. How ya doin?”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The last line was how I came out to one of my friends, but she didn't know what I was doing and interrupted me. The struggles of online friends.


	8. Demiromantic Demisexual Finch Cortes (HCs)

  * Finch is only romantically and sexually attracted to people that he’s had an emotional connection with
  * He’s very jittery, so when he finds his significant other, there’s always some kind of physical contact
  * He acts all tough, but he’s actually a softy
  * He ends up falling for Buttons (of all people)
  * Buttons is supportive of Finch’s identity, and he will fiercely defend him
  * The others easily accept him and will actually start a fight if it means he’s happy
  * They literally got him all of the demiromantic/demisexual stuff they can find
  * He’s always holding Buttons’ hand in public
  * They’re always cuddling on the couch
  * When he wanted to ask Button’s out, he put a piece of paper in his slingshot and aimed it at him
  * The piece of paper admitted his feelings
  * “What are you doing, Finch?”
  * “I’m hitting on you.”
  * Power couple
  * When they’re on the couch, he’s always tapping his hand or drumming his fingers on Button’s thigh
  * Buttons doesn’t mind because he likes the closeness




	9. Panromantic Asexual Elmer Sagloo/Kasprzak (HCs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put "Sagloo/Kasprzak" because Anthony Zas' Elmer's last name is Sagloo and everyone just gave Evan Kasprzak's Elmer his own last name and this HC list goes for pretty much any Elmer.

  * Okay. So.
  * He absolutely loves cuddles
  * And hugs
  * Any form of physical contact that doesn’t involve _that_
  * He’s usually found in the middle of a cuddle sesh with one of the newsies
  * It doesn’t matter which one
  * He accepts cuddles from _all of them_
  * He is panromantic
  * He starts developing feelings for Race (I’m Relmer trash I had to put it in somewhere)
  * Race is very happy and supportive
  * He has actually started a fight because someone looked at Elmer the wrong way
  * Will do it again
  * Food>anything
  * His favorite cake is chocolate
  * When he came out, they made him a layered chocolate cake with the ace flag colors
  * Has an ace flag cape
  * If you don’t think he’ll wear it in public
  * Oh buddy you are **_WRONG_**
  * He wears all of his ace stuff in public
  * He’s very open
  * And loving
  * And fiercely defending of the other LGBTQIPA+ newsies




	10. Asexual Jack Kelly (HCs)

  * He may not experience sexual attraction, but he sure as heck feels romantic attraction
  * He doesn’t always experience it
  * But when he does
  * He falls **_HARD_**
  * He paints a portrait of his crush surrounded by their favorite flower
  * His advances aren’t as successful as he would hope
  * Crutchie consoles him
  * As does Race, Elmer, and Davey
  * He eventually falls for Davey
  * Davey is VERY flustered and agrees to go on a date with him
  * Power Couple™




	11. Panromantic Asexual Mush (HCs)

  * He’s panromantic af and lets everyone know it
  * “Mush” is obviously because of his mushy feelings towards everyone
  * He’s super elaborate with how he expresses his feelings
  * Flowers
  * Candy
  * Letters
  * He fell hard for Kid Blink
  * And Kid Blink liked him back
  * And respected the lack of sexual attraction
  * Goes all out for Valentines Day




	12. Demiromantic Asexual Kid Blink (HCs)

  * Demiromantic and proud
  * Will cut someone if they disrespect him
  * Has punched an aphobe
  * Stands up for the other LGBTQIPA+ newsies who can’t defend themselves
  * Has become the unofficial dad for the ace newsies
  * Mush is the “mom”
  * He fell hard for a best friend that didn’t like him back
  * It crushed him
  * Mush asked him out later that day without knowing about the turn-down
  * Kid Blink already liked him so of course he accepted the date invite
  * Hand holding
  * Forehead kisses
  * Cute stuff
  * Loyal




	13. Grayromantic Asexual Buttons Davenport/Eisenberg (HCs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking. "Eisenberg? Where did you pull that from?" Let me tell you. Benjamin Davenport is the canon full name, but Chaz Wolcott (Newsies Live) gave his Buttons the name John Eisenberg. It's only fair to acknowledge him.

  * Is VERY into cuddles
  * Hugs for everyone
  * Grayromantic
  * Is not in a relationship with Elmer, but he is his favorite person to cuddle with
  * Isn’t as sensitive as everyone thinks he is
  * People think that he’ll be easy to pick on
  * But he’ll tell you off in a way that will make a sailor blush
  * Is a take-no-crap person when it comes to relationships
  * If he doesn’t feel like it’s a two-way relationship then he will back up and evaluate his options or talk to the person
  * Writes stuff with aspec characters




	14. Aromantic Asexual Mike & Ike (HCs)

  * Both are aroace and are very open
  * They were both the first person they came out to
  * They eventually came out to everyone else
  * With the help of each other
  * They joke about being forever alone
  * Find people physically attractive and that’s where it stops
  * They try not to let their impulses control them
  * But Mike once punched someone that called him straight




	15. Panromantic Asexual Smalls (HCs)

  * Non-binary panromantic
  * They are always crushing on someone
  * Though sometimes the crushes don’t last long
  * There are the few that stay longer
  * Those are the ones that they go for
  * Buttons was their hardest crush




	16. Homoromantic Asexual Spot Conlon (HCs)

  * At first it comes as a shock to people
  * But Spot makes sure they understand
  * He was made fun of one time and one time was enough for everyone to get the hint
  * Literally has beat someone up to protect the younger LGBTQIPA+ kids
  * Ace Sprace™ is the power couple
  * Will kill for cuddles
  * Is homoromantic and will scream it off of a rooftop
  * Sarah Jacobs is the Supportive Mom Friend when she finds out that Spot is ace
  * The other newsies are supportive because they’ve got Race and Albert
  * Spot is happy that there are so many supportive people
  * And he’s happy that he has Race




	17. I Have Something To Tell You ~ Sparcy (One Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to actually write something, and I loved Sparcy (Spot Conlon x Darcy Reid) and the idea of ace Darcy, so I came up with this. I hope you like it.

When Darcy met Spot five months ago, he didn’t expect to fall so helplessly in love with him. What shocked him, even more, was when Spot admitted that he felt the same. It had happened so fast. They made it official within a week of admitting their feelings, and it took even longer to tell everyone else.

They always stole kisses here and there when they could. When Jack held a party, they never left each other’s sides. Every time they sat on a couch, they were holding each other. They were always touching in some way. Walking down the street, sitting with their friends, cuddling on the couch or in Spot’s bed, or even just passing by each other. 

When Spot had to leave for Paris for a week, Darcy was alone. He was planning stuff to do for when Spot returned. His drive to the airport was spent going over his ideas, but every idea melted when he saw Spot’s face. Every plan faded as soon as he held him again.

“Hey,” Spot said, kissing Darcy’s cheek. He met Darcy’s lips with a smile. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

Darcy smiled and touched his forehead to Spot’s. “I think I have an idea.” He grabbed a bag and helped Spot load the car up. He hopped in the driver’s seat and drove back to Spot’s place.

Once they were back at the apartment, they dropped the stuff on the floor. Spot wrapped his arms around Darcy from behind. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Darcy’s neck.

“I missed you.”

Darcy smiled. He could feel Spot’s breath on his skin. “I missed you, too.” He turned around and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. He felt Spot’s arms tighten around his waist. 

Spot deepened the kiss and moved his hands higher on Darcy’s back. He let Darcy wrap his arms around his neck. He felt himself deepen the kiss even more and put his hands on Darcy’s hips. After 5 months of dating, they’ve only had intense kisses here or there. It always ended abruptly, mostly because they didn’t want to go too far too fast, but something made Spot want to go a little farther. When he put his hand at the bottom of Darcy’s shirt, Darcy tensed up and stopped him. Spot pulled back. “Sorry, Darcy. I didn’t mean to–.”

“It’s not your fault.” Darcy looked at the ground. “It’s just….” He felt his hands start to shake. He crossed his arms to keep them hidden. “I-I….” He felt his breathing become uneven. “I have something to tell you.”

Spot noticed how shaky Darcy was getting and led him to the couch. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Darcy shook his head. “It’s nothing bad, but…I just…I can’t find the right words.”

Spot grabbed Darcy’s shaking hands. “Whatever it is, I’m not leaving. I swear.” He brought Darcy’s hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “I love you. Nothing is going to change that.”

Darcy nodded. “Well, the reason…no. Th-the–.” He sighed in frustration. He looked into Spot’s concerned eyes, and he felt the bulk of his anxiety leave. He felt tears spring into his eyes. “I-I’m…I’m asexual.” He started crying and felt Spot catch him in his arms. “I’m sorry.”

Spot held his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. “What are you sorry for?”

“For not telling you sooner. I-I should’ve told you when we started dating. Maybe spare you the frustration of….” Darcy lost the words and started crying again.

“The frustration of what?” Spot asked. When Darcy cried harder, it hit him. “You thought I would want to leave you because you weren’t sexually attracted to me?” The nod against Spot’s chest answered his question. “Oh, babe.” He planted a kiss on the top of Darcy’s head and kept his face in his hair. “I don’t care about that. I love you for you. I didn’t go into this relationship in hopes of getting in your pants.”

Darcy sniffled and picked his head up. “Y-you don’t think…I’m broken?”

“God, no, babe. Who told you that?” Spot pulled Darcy into a tight hug and let him rest his head on his chest. “Nothing about you is broken.”

Darcy’s shaky breathing calmed down. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Spot rubbed Darcy’s back. “Hey, Darce?”

Darcy lifted his head and looked Spot in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Darcy smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
